


In which Harry's amortentia smells like treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, the flowers at the Burrow, and—

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), basically the title is the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	In which Harry's amortentia smells like treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, the flowers at the Burrow, and—

Harry was ten minutes late when he finally arrived in the Potions classroom. As usual, Snape wasn’t happy about it and deducted twenty points from Gryffindor, but frankly, Harry couldn’t be bothered by it. He could recall Ron and Neville waking him up so he wouldn’t miss breakfast, but he told them to piss off so he could have more time to sleep. He barely had any sleep last night because he was busy thinking about what evil plans Malfoy were up to. As a consequence, he woke up with a growling stomach and a blooming headache at the back of his head. He wasn’t feeling well when he left his bed that morning. He felt lightheaded and weak while he was on his way down to the dungeons, and he was sweating so much.

He was sat beside Ron and Hermione who kept throwing him worried glances. He didn’t bother checking himself in the mirror but he knew he looked like shit. Ron gave him an apple and asked him if he was okay, he just nodded and murmured his thanks.

Harry tried to pay attention to Snape, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn’t process the slow words coming from his mouth. He felt slightly dizzy and he could feel his eyelids drooping low. He just wanted to leave this classroom and go back to his bed, but unfortunately, there’s still an hour and a half left.

Hermione nudged him, he turned to look at her. She was staring at him with a worried frown on her face.

“You don’t look good today, Harry. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Harry nodded and gave her a smile he hoped was reassuring. “Yes, ‘Mione. Just hungry.”

She nodded slowly, clearly unconvinced. Snape said something about the potion they were going to brew today, so she reluctantly turned away from him to pay attention to Snape and grudgingly let it go.

“—get up and get your ingredients. Open your book on page ninety-four, you’ll see a complete instruction on how to properly brew Amortentia.”

Harry panicked a bit, while the rest of the class erupted into excited chatters. He could feel the dull ache at the back of his head. He wasn’t in the right condition to brew a potion today, he was sure he was going to fuck it up and make it explode. Maybe he should’ve skipped class today?

Ron stood up and nudged him, so he stood up and reluctantly followed them to the cupboard. He didn’t listen to the discussion earlier and had no idea what Snape was talking about. What was that again? Amortentia? He didn’t know a single thing about bloody Amortentia!

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Hermione turned to look at him and gave him a kind smile.

“Don’t worry, Harry, I’ll help you, but promise me you’re going to see Pomfrey after this. You really look terrible.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to say yes. He would be more than happy to go and rest in the Hospital Wing. She let her eyes roam all over his face before turning back on what she was doing.

Thankfully, for the first time since their first year, no one fucked up and made their potion explode. Even Neville’s potion turned out okay, and Harry’s potion turned out okay too, all thanks to Hermione. Everyone seemed thrilled, though Harry had no idea why. Everyone looked like they were looking forward to smelling what they’d brewed today.

Harry looked at his cauldron. Hermione said he had to smell it and to tell her what he smelled from it. He leaned closer to his cauldron and sniffed the shit out of it so he could finally leave and sleep for the rest of the day at the Hospital Wing, but all he could smell are—

Treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, something flowery he thought he might have smelled from the Burrow and—

What’s that smell?

Harry literally brought his face down closer to his cauldron so he could smell his potion better. He sniffed again, but someone’s cologne was too strong, it was overpowering the other smells.

Harry looked at the other side of the room where Malfoy was busy smelling his own cauldron. Malfoy looked like shit too. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his blond hair was tousled. He knew Malfoy was also late for Potions, he came five minutes after Harry, but no points got deducted from his house, and it seemed like he also wasn’t paying attention to Snape earlier if the look of puzzled expression on his face was any indication. Harry frowned, and leaned towards his cauldron again, he sniffed for what felt like a hundred times already but—

Annoyed, Harry turned around and shouted at Malfoy from across the room.

"Malfoy! Why the hell can I smell you from here?! Did you drench the whole classroom with your damn cologne?!"

Malfoy turned to look at Harry. His eyes were a bit wide, but it quickly narrowed into slits as he glared at Harry.

"What are you talking about? I assume it was you who drowned the entire classroom in your own sweat. The classroom stinks like you, Potter, and please kindly get rid of the smell before we all die here."

Harry growled and matched Malfoy's intense glare. They were way too occupied with glaring daggers at each other, they didn't notice the classroom's complete silence as they stared at them with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Malfoy was the first one to notice, he looked around him with a confused frown on his face. Harry glared one last time at Malfoy before he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What?" he asked, confused when he saw his friends staring at him in pure horror.

Their reactions didn't change. They blinked at him repeatedly. Harry turned around to look at Snape, but even the potion's Professor looked shocked. Harry grew more and more confused. Did he do something wrong? It wasn't the first time he shouted at Malfoy.

"What?" he asked again.

Hermione recovered first. She closed her gaping mouth, but she was still a bit wide-eyed. "Harry, are you really not listening earlier?"

"Erm..." came Harry's confused reply.

"Well, Mr. Potter, since you clearly weren't listening to me, let me enlighten you," Snape looked at him dead in the eye and spoke with a very clear and loud voice. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals—"

Harry inwardly groaned. He just wanted to get this over with. Was Snape really going to repeat his long lecture for Harry?

"—and it smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."

Harry stared at him for a long moment, before it all dawned on him. It felt like his heart stopped beating for one long second before it fell down to the floor and crashed into pieces. His jaw dropped, his headache completely forgotten, as he spun around on his spot to look at Malfoy in utter shock and horror. Malfoy was also looking at him with the same expression as Harry's on his face. They were both gaping and looking at each other with wide eyes full of surprise, fear, and confusion. Unsure of what to do, Malfoy looked away first, and Harry watched as the red taint on Malfoy's cheeks spread its way down his long pale neck to his ears.

"And yes, we heard what you said. Thank you for informing us that you are both attracted to each other."


End file.
